Alberto Sordi
|luogo di nascita = Italia |data di morte = 24 febbraio 2003 |luogo di morte = Roma |sepoltura = Verano |coniuge 1 = |figli = |altezza= }} Alberto Sordi è stato un attore italiano Importante interprete della storia del cinema italiano, con Vittorio Gassman, Nino Manfredi, Ugo Tognazzi e Marcello Mastroianni fu uno dei "mostri" della commedia all'italianaPer Gian Piero Brunetta i cinque attori sono i «... protagonisti assoluti e sempre più acclamati della scena ...» e «i moschettieri, o "mostri" della commedia italiana ...». Gian Piero Brunetta, Storia del cinema italiano Vol. IV, Dal miracolo economico agli anni novanta, 1960-1993, Roma, Editori Riuniti, 1993, p. 139 e p. 141. ISBN 88-359-3788-4. Secondo Callisto Cosulich fu con Nino Manfredi, Ugo Tognazzi e Vittorio Gassman, uno dei "mattatori" della commedia all'italiana: «Gassman, Manfredi, Sordi, Tognazzi: eccoli in ordine alfabetico i quattro moschettieri». Callisto Cosulich, Storia di un mattatore, Cinecittà News, 4/6/2004, http://news.cinecitta.com/dossier/articolo.asp?id=1108 nonché, insieme ad Aldo Fabrizi e Anna Magnani, rappresentante della romanità. Si è cimentato anche in ruoli drammatici dove ha dato prova della sua versatilità di attore. Biografia Le prime esperienze '' (1948)]] Quarto figlio di Pietro Sordi (1881 – 1941), professore di musica e suonatore di bombardino nell'orchestra del Teatro dell'Opera di Roma, e di Maria Righetti, insegnante elementare nata a Sgurgola (provincia di Frosinone), deceduta nel 1951, nacque in via S. Cosimato 7 (la casa è adesso scomparsa) Nel 2012 il Comune di Roma ha apposto una targa ricordonel rione popolare di Trastevere, lo stesso di Claudio Villa e di tantissimi altri artisti del primo dopoguerra; trascorse in parte i suoi primi anni nella cittadina di ValmontoneRassegna stampa Alberto Sordi | MYmovies. Già nelle scuole elementari iniziò a improvvisare piccole recite con un teatrino di marionette per un pubblico di suoi coetanei, oltre a cantare come soprano nel coro di voci bianche della Cappella Sistina diretto da don Lorenzo Perosi. Cresciuto, studiò canto lirico e si esibì sulla scena operistica, come basso, per un certo periodo della sua giovinezza. Nel 1936 incise un disco di fiabe per bambini per conto della casa discografica Fonit e con il ricavato partì per Milano, dove si iscrisse al corso di recitazione all'Accademia dei Filodrammatici. Per trasferirsi al nord abbandonò gli studi all'Istituto di Avviamento Commerciale (conseguì comunque il diploma di ragioniere alcuni anni più tardi per fare contenta la madreintervista al quotidiano l'Unità del 24/12/1985, pag.11). Sordi raccontò in una puntata del Maurizio Costanzo Show che un giorno, durante la frequenza dell'Accademia, l'insegnante di dizione lo chiama in disparte e gli dice: «''Lei dice'' guèra, ma si dice guèrra». Lui risponde: «''Me se strigne 'a gola a di''' guèrra». Verrà espulso, proprio a causa della sua dizione dialettale. Il diploma lo ottiene in seguito, come privatista. Con lo scoppiare della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, Sordi indosserà l'uniforme dell'Esercito Regio, prestando servizio presso una banda musicale militare, accompagnando le partenze dei militari italiani per la breve campagna francese. Una volta entrato nel mondo della celluloide, non trascurò le sue origini musicali: nel 1956, realizzò una commedia che narrava le turbolenti vicende di uno studente di canto, molto viziato, presuntuoso e mantenuto dall'esasperato suocero (Aldo Fabrizi), che aspira a calcare le scene della lirica. Il film s'intitola Mi permette babbo! ed è diretto da Mario Bonnard; vi compaiono anche cantanti lirici che, all'epoca, erano delle autentiche celebrità, tra cui il poderoso basso senese Giulio Neri. Nel 1957 Sordi si iscrisse alla SIAE come suonatore di mandolino, strumento che conosceva bene dato che durante la seconda guerra mondiale aveva fatto parte della banda dell'esercito. Ottenne la qualifica di "Compositore melodista"Maria Pia Fusco, «Alberto Sordi "compositore"», la Repubblica, 5 marzo 2009.. Comparsa e doppiatore Rientrato nella capitale, nel 1937 trovò lavoro come comparsa a Cinecittà (appare nel film kolossal Scipione l'Africano in un ruolo da generico di un soldato romano e in Giarabub, di Goffredo Alessandrini, in cui interpreta la parte di uno dei soldati a presidio dell'oasi) e vinse un concorso indetto dalla Metro Goldwyn Mayer per doppiare la voce di Oliver Hardy (inizialmente doppiava con lo pseudonimo Albert Odisor, insieme a Mauro Zambuto che prestava la voce a Stan Laurel). Come doppiatore lavorerà fino al 1951 dando la voce tra gli altri a Bruce Bennett, Anthony Quinn, John Ireland, Robert Mitchum, Pedro Armendariz e, per gli italiani, a Franco Fabrizi e persino Marcello Mastroianni. La sua voce è riconoscibilissima anche nei capolavori di Frank Capra La vita è meravigliosa (1946) e di Vittorio De Sica Ladri di biciclette (1948) nonché nel film di Alessandro Blasetti Prima comunione (1950) e nel curioso I pinguini ci guardano (1956) diretto da Guido Leoni, dove gli animali presenti nella pellicola parlano con le voci di famosi attori. Per una bizzarra curiosità, soltanto due volte si trovò come interprete ad essere doppiato da un altro attore: nel film Cuori nella tormenta diretto da Carlo Campogalliani nel 1940, venne doppiato da Gualtiero De Angelis, e nel film Il Passatore diretto da Duilio Coletti nel 1946, dove interpretava il ruolo di un brigante, gli prestò la voce Carlo Romano. Il teatro di rivista Nel teatro leggero, dopo un tentativo infruttuoso con la compagnia di Aldo Fabrizi e Anna Fougez avvenuto nella stagione 1936-1937 nello spettacolo San Giovanni, ritentò in quella seguente (la 1937-1938) insieme con un amico d'infanzia e compagno di scuola formò un duo di imitatori e fantasisti durato per poco tempo, e riuscì finalmente a debuttare nel teatro di rivista come ballerino di fila nella compagnia di Guido Riccioli e Nanda Primavera nella stagione 1938-1939 con lo spettacolo Ma in campagna è un'altra... rosa. Ad esso fanno seguito, nella stagione 1941-1942 Tutto l'oro del mondo con la compagnia di Guido Fineschi e Maria Donati, Teatro della caricatura (1942) accanto a Fanfulla, Ritorna Za-Bum (1943) e Sai che ti dico? (1944) entrambe scritte da Marcello Marchesi e dirette da Mario Mattòli, la rivista musicale Un mondo di armonie (1944) di Alberto Semprini, Imputati... alziamoci! (1945) di Michele Galdieri, Soffia so... (1946) di Garinei & Giovannini, E lui dice... (1947) di Benecoste diretto da Oreste Biancoli e Adolfo Celi e infine, nella stagione 1952-1953, Gran baraonda scritto e diretto sempre da Garinei & Giovannini, che sarà la sua ultima apparizione sul palcoscenico, accanto a Wanda Osiris, che avrà modo di dirigere nel 1973 in una sequenza significativa del film Polvere di stelle. Le macchiette radiofoniche È alla radio, durante la stagione 1947-1948, che comincia ad ottenere un grande successo personale con le trasmissioni di Corrado che lo lancia attraverso Rosso e Nero (1947), Oplà (1947) e Vi parla Alberto Sordi (1948)-(1950), dove crea alcuni personaggi destinati alla grande popolarità: il Signor Dice in collaborazione con Fiorenzo Fiorentini ed Ettore Scola, il Conte Claro, e Mario Pio. Quest'ultimo personaggio verrà proposto anche al cinema nel film d'esordio di Mauro Bolognini, Ci troviamo in galleria del 1953, oltre naturalmente alla riproposizione radiofonica, durante la stagione 1968-1969, nella storica trasmissione Gran varietà e inoltre da Alighiero Noschese, nel 1970, nella fortunata trasmissione satirica Doppia coppia. Al mezzo radiofonico, sempre nel 1947, dedicherà anche una sorta di omaggio con il sottovalutato, ma notevole, Il vento m'ha cantato una canzone diretto da Camillo Mastrocinque, accanto a Loris Gizzi, Galeazzo Benti e Laura Solari, riemerso di recente dall'oblio in una pubblicazione su DVD, dove impersona l'amico di un cantante desideroso di sfondare a livello nazionale in un radiodramma sponsorizzato di una fantomatica (e per l'epoca inesistente) radio privata italiana, Radio Sibilla. Per lui riesce a organizzare in semi clandestinità uno spettacolo ricco di brio e di trovate originali, ottiene un successo clamoroso ma rischia di perdere la fidanzata, la quale, si sussurra, lo tradisce proprio con lo sponsor e proprietario della radio, prima di ristabilire la verità con il chiarimento di ogni equivoco. Gli esordi cinematografici '' (1953)]] Nel cinema per oltre dieci anni interpreta ruoli minuscoli e poco significativi in una ventina di film, ad eccezione di quello sostenuto in I tre aquilotti di Mario Mattòli, dove era tra i protagonisti, nel film di Mastrocinque sopra accennato, e ha anche l'occasione di lavorare con il grande attore genovese Gilberto Govi e un giovane Walter Chiari nel ruolo di un impresario argentino nel film Che tempi!, versione cinematografica della commedia teatrale Pignasecca e Pignaverde di Emerico Valentinetti.Era, però, comunque un Alberto Sordi mediocre, bruttarello, con due baffetti appiccicati per forza, che appariva in parti scolorite e a lui inadatte, quasi al limite dello stucchevole. Si fa notare nel 1950 con una pellicola sceneggiata da Cesare Zavattini, prodotta e in massima parte diretta in forma anonima da Vittorio De Sica, Mamma mia che impressione!, che pur trasportando nel cinema il modello di recitazione tutto verbale sperimentato in radio, contribuì a creare un personaggio assai originale (il Compagnuccio della Parrocchietta) che ripropose poi in altri lavori minori. Era comunque un Sordi poco convincente, estremamemte gigione che non salvò il film da una caduta rovinosa soprattutto economicamente parlando. Tra questi film misconosciuti è senz'altro da citarne uno, considerato perduto e ritrovato fortunosamente nel giugno 2003 dalla Cineteca di Bologna in una copia incompleta e pubblicato in DVD: Via Padova 46, diretto nel 1953 da Giorgio Bianchi, dove Sordi interpretò il ruolo di un vicino di casa petulante oltre ogni misura e gran scocciatore di un modesto impiegato (Peppino De Filippo) tutto proteso alla ricerca di un'avventura galante con una bella donna. La grande popolarità '' (1954)}}]] Tra il 1952 e il 1955 la popolarità di Sordi esplose sul grande schermo, dapprima con due film diretti da Federico Fellini, Lo sceicco bianco (1952) e I vitelloni (1953), e poi con alcuni diretti da Steno, Un giorno in pretura (1953), Un americano a Roma (1954) e Piccola posta (1955), dove costruisce il tipo del ragazzo un po' vigliacco, carogna, approfittatore, indolente e scansafatiche, infantile e qualunquista che lo accompagnerà per tutti gli anni cinquanta. Lo sceicco bianco ebbe un esiguo successo di pubblico. Maggiore successo ebbe con il ruolo, non protagonista, ne "I vitelloni". Il successo ed il favore presso il grande pubblico iniziò, però, di fatto, interpretando il personaggio di Ferdinando (detto Nando) Mericoni in "Un giorno in pretura". Con "America' facce Tarzan" la popolarità dell'interpretazione fu tale che il personaggio venne sviluppato, ribadito e consacrato in "Un americano a Roma", trionfo travolgente ed autentico al botteghino. La popolarità divenne molto consistente, nonostante ancora pochi anni prima fosse molto controversa (i noleggiatori delle pellicole avevano richiesto che il suo nome non comparisse sui manifesti de "I vitelloni" a causa della presunta modesta simpatia presso il pubblico cinematografico, anche perché "Lo sceicco bianco" fu un vero flop, soprattutto di critica) ma fortunatamente la caparbia fiducia che Fellini aveva nelle capacità di Sordi fece si che il malinconico e cinico personaggio di "Alberto" nei "Vitelloni" lo lanciasse nell'Olimpo dei divi e quindi Sordi si trovò, di lì in avanti, a recitare senza soluzione di continuità, arrivando a girare sino a 10 pellicole l'anno. L'italiano medio di Sordi '' (1957)]] Con l'avvento della commedia all'italiana ha dato vita a una moltitudine di personaggi quasi tutti negativi di italiano medio, poco edificanti ma rispondenti a una realtà evidente e dipinti con una cattiveria a volte inficiata da un sospetto di compiacimento ma sempre riscattata da un magistero recitativo senza eguali, molte volte collaborando anche al soggetto e sceneggiatura dei film interpretati (quasi 150) e alle diciannove pellicole da lui dirette. Sordi in più di mezzo secolo di carriera è riuscito a fornirci un ideale valido della storia dei valori e dei costumi dell'italiano tipico dal periodo bellico ai giorni nostri, osservato nelle sue bassezze, ma in fondo giustificato per il suo buon cuore e per la sua capacità di sognare ad occhi aperti. I personaggi di Sordi sono tendenzialmente prepotenti con i deboli e servili coi potenti, a cui cercano di mendicare qualche misero privilegio. Secondo alcuni proporre personaggi di questo tipo darebbe il "cattivo esempio", porterebbe infatti certi spettatori che altrimenti non avrebbero avuto il coraggio di rivendicare la propria pochezza, ad avere un alibi e addirittura un esempio da seguire, sentendosi rappresentati e legittimatiCinemah: Sordi. Ruoli passati alla storia È praticamente impossibile enumerare tutte le sue interpretazioni, ma si devono citare almeno alcuni personaggi che hanno fatto la storia della nostra commedia: tra questi il maestro elementare supplente Impallato, che scopre per caso un allievo prodigio nel canto lirico e lo sfrutta per ottenere riconoscimenti e ricchezza in Bravissimo (1955) di Luigi Filippo D'Amico, il gondoliere rivale in amore di Nino Manfredi in Venezia, la luna e tu (1958) di Dino Risi, il marito vessato dalla moglie e colmo di debiti ne Il vedovo (1959) sempre diretto da Risi insieme a una strepitosa Franca Valeri (una delle poche attrici brillanti, oltre Monica Vitti e Silvana Mangano, che hanno saputo duettare insieme a lui ad alti livelli recitativi, con classe ed eleganza), lo spregevole componente di una commissione censoria che giudica impietosamente manifesti e film piccanti e nel privato recluta a fini immorali ballerine di night-club ne Il moralista (1959) di Giorgio Bianchi. La svolta degli anni sessanta '' (1960)]] A partire dal toccante capolavoro La grande guerra (1959) diretto da Mario Monicelli nel quale era un soldato pelandrone e imboscato costretto suo malgrado a morire da eroe, dimostra un talento straordinario nel calarsi psicologicamente anche in personaggi drammatici quando non apertamente grotteschi, dagli anni sessanta in poi; basti citare il sottotenente Innocenzi di Tutti a casa (1960) di Luigi Comencini«È stato un grande dolore. Veramente Sordi ha interpretato i sentimenti degli italiani, soprattutto nei momenti più difficili e duri. Sordi ha rappresentato i sentimenti degli italiani mentre il Paese si stava sfasciando. Però, nelle sue interpretazioni non c'è mai la rappresentazione dello sfascio senza la speranza. C' è, quindi, una profonda italianità di Sordi. Una delle ultime volte venne a mostrarmi la riedizione dei suoi film. Ora spero che siano visti anche nelle scuole. Sarebbe un modo di rappresentare visivamente i drammi degli anni Quaranta. Mi riferisco a film come Tutti a casa, ma non solo a quello. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi», il vigile inflessibile costretto a genuflettersi davanti al potente di turno ne Il vigile (1960) di Luigi Zampa, il giornalista Silvio Magnozzi di Una vita difficile (1961) di Dino Risi, l'industriale fallito disposto a vendere un occhio per riassestare '' (1960)]] le sue finanze e accontentare una moglie sin troppo esigente ne Il boom (1963) di Vittorio De Sica, il medico della mutua disposto a qualsiasi compromesso per diventare primario in una clinica di lusso nel dittico Il medico della mutua (1968) di Luigi Zampa e Il Prof. Dott. Guido Tersilli, primario della clinica Villa Celeste, convenzionata con le mutue (1969) di Luciano Salce, l'editore partito alla ricerca del cognato disperso in Africa in Riusciranno i nostri eroi a ritrovare l'amico misteriosamente scomparso in Africa? (1968) di Ettore Scola, il geometra incarcerato senza motivo mentre si trova in vacanza di Detenuto in attesa di giudizio (1971) di Nanni Loy (per questo ruolo si aggiudicò nel 1972 l'Orso d'Oro al Festival di Berlino) il baraccato che una volta all'anno insieme alla moglie (Silvana Mangano) organizza interminabili partite a carte nella villa lussuosa di una ricca e bizzarra signora con segretario ed ex amante al seguito (gli ottimi Bette Davis e Joseph Cotten) in Lo scopone scientifico (1972) di Luigi Comencini, fino al terribile, e per molti versi insostenibile, ruolo che recita in Un borghese piccolo piccolo (1977) di Mario Monicelli, che rappresenta il suo apice più drammatico e cattivo. Con Monicelli recitò nuovamente nel doppio, beffardo e amaro ruolo sostenuto ne Il marchese del Grillo (1981). Affrontò anche libere trasposizioni di Molière (Il malato immaginario del 1979 e L'avaro del 1990, entrambi diretti da Tonino Cervi) e Romanzo di un giovane povero (1995) di Ettore Scola, il quale, nel 2003, dopo la sua morte, gli dedicherà il film Gente di Roma. Detentore di ben cinque Nastri d'Argento e di sette David di Donatello, ottiene nel 1995 il prestigioso Leone d'Oro alla carriera al Festival di Venezia. Dietro la macchina da presa '' (1962)]] Nel complesso il Sordi attore ha sempre dato il meglio di sé nei film diretti da altri registi, i già citati maestri della commedia all'italiana Magni, Zampa, Monicelli, Loy, Scola, De Sica, Comencini; tuttavia qualche ottimo risultato del Sordi regista (o, più spesso, regista-attore) lo si deve annoverare specie fra gli anni sessanta e settanta. Come regista diresse in totale 18 pellicole, a partire dal 1966, quando ne realizzò due: Fumo di Londra, basato sulle manchevolezze comportamentali e sociali di un italiano in trasferta all'estero (tematica già affrontata da Gian Luigi Polidoro in molti suoi film) e Scusi, lei è favorevole o contrario? ritratto di un agiato commerciante di tessuti, separato dalla moglie, con tante amanti da mantenere quanti sono i giorni della settimana in un'Italia scossa dalle polemiche sul referendum divorzista. Ottiene buoni risultati nei tre film insieme con Monica Vitti, Amore mio aiutami (1969), Polvere di stelle (1973) e Io so che tu sai che io so (1982). I suoi lavori migliori dietro la macchina da presa rimangono Un italiano in America (1967), insieme con Vittorio De Sica, di gran lunga quello più riuscito assieme al sempre attuale Finché c'è guerra c'è speranza (1974), e l'ottimo episodio Le vacanze intelligenti del collettivo Dove vai in vacanza? (1978). '' (1968)]] Di spessore decisamente inferiore nel complesso risultano invece i film girati nell'ultima declinante fase della sua carriera, dagli anni '80 in poi (che inaugurò con il film Io e Caterina, 1980): declino in parte condizionato dal tramonto in generale del filone della commedia all'italiana, ma in buona parte dovuto ad una certa tendenza di Sordi stesso a riproporre in quegli anni un tipo di personaggio ormai datato e non più molto originale. '' (1981).]] Tuttavia, restano memorabili l'interpretazione del tassinaro nel dittico di film Il tassinaro (1983, dove si produce in duetti irresistibili con Giulio Andreotti e con il vecchio amico Federico Fellini), e Un tassinaro a New York (1987) e la collaborazione con Carlo Verdone, da molti considerato il suo naturale erede (pur perseguendo stili e tematiche assai diverse) nei film In viaggio con papà (1982) e Troppo forte (1986), quest'ultimo diretto però da Verdone. Ma il film da lui preferito, tra quelli diretti, rimane senz'altro il malinconico Nestore, l'ultima corsa (1994), dove interpretò un vetturino non ancora rassegnato a portare il suo cavallo al macello. Le sequenze del mattatoio sono rimaste di una durezza sconcertante e pressoché inedite per un film di Sordi. L'ultima pellicola da lui diretta fu il mediocre e sfortunato Incontri proibiti (1998) accanto a Valeria Marini, presentato ancora nel 2002 sul grande e piccolo schermo con montaggio diverso e un altro titolo, Sposami papà. Le canzoni e la televisione Non sono da sottovalutare inoltre i proficui sodalizi artistici con lo sceneggiatore Rodolfo Sonego, che lavorò in moltissimi suoi film dal 1954 in avanti (Il seduttore di Franco Rossi è il suo esordio) e con il compositore Piero Piccioni, che ha firmato molte delle colonne sonore dei suoi film più celebri, nonché di alcune delle sue famose canzoni irriverenti e un po' cattivelle. Noto presso il grande pubblico con l'epiteto di "Albertone", prese parte a numerose trasmissioni televisive (tra cui Studio Uno, insieme alla cantante Mina, nel 1966) in cui dava sempre prova di grande sarcasmo e bonomia. La sua popolarità fu consacrata e si diffuse ulteriormente in tutta Italia quando collaborò insieme al giornalista Giancarlo Governi, a partire dal 1979, alla realizzazione dell'apprezzata trasmissione Storia di un italiano realizzata in quattro edizioni dove, attraverso una selezione tematica di spezzoni dei suoi numerosi film, si presentava la figura di un certo italiano medio, coi suoi pregi ed i suoi difetti«Sono triste e scioccato nell'apprendere della morte di Alberto Sordi. In qualche modo non pensavo fosse mortale.Le sue immagini vanno dal mio cuore alla mia mente,vedo la sua faccia e sento la sua voce in tutti quei meravigliosi ruoli che ha interpretato. Sordi ha catturato come nessun altro quello che significa essere italiano, satirizzando molti tratti nazionali, buoni e cattivi, e così facendo, esorcizzandoli. Uno potrebbe legare insieme tutti i suoi film e tirarne fuori una storia dell'Italia. Era più di un attore. Era una icona nazionale. Porta con sé uno degli ultimi gloriosi ricordi dell'età mitica del cinema italiano. Martin Scorsese»: ad essa trent'anni dopo il giovane studioso di cinema Alessandro Ticozzi avrebbe dedicato il saggio L'Italia di Alberto Sordi, pubblicato dalla Fermenti Editrice di RomaSotto l'egida della FONDAZIONE MARINO PIAZZOLLA: 16 maggio 2009 - Presentazione del volume "L'Italia di Alberto Sordi", mentre nel 2010 - anno in cui avrebbe compiuto 90 anni - lo stesso Governi vi ha dedicato il saggio Alberto Sordi, l'italiano, pubblicato con Armando Curcio Editore di RomaROMA: ALBERTO SORDI - notizie - ultime notizie. Nel 1996 si diffuse l'ipotesi che l'attore romano volesse scippare la fascia tricolore al sindaco Francesco Rutelli. Come riporta il Corriere della sera, il 23 novembre di quello stesso anno prese parte ad una puntata del Tappeto Volante di Luciano Rispoli, su Telemontecarlo, in cui dichiarò: "Il sindaco non si deve preoccupare: io sono stato, sono e resterò attore fino alla fine dei miei giorni". Il 24 aprile 2002 gli venne conferita dall'Università degli studi di Salerno una laurea honoris causa in Scienze della Comunicazione.IL RICONOSCIMENTO il dottor italiano - Repubblica.it » Ricerca Il giorno del suo ottantesimo compleanno, il 15 giugno 2000 il sindaco di Roma, Francesco Rutelli, gli cedette per un giorno lo "scettro" di quella città di cui è stato il figlio prediletto, e di cui aveva canzonato salacemente vizi e false virtù. Una delle sue ultime apparizioni televisive risale al 18 dicembre 2001, nel programma Porta a Porta condotto da Bruno Vespa e dedicato interamente a lui. Dopo questa serata apparirà ancora nel luglio del 2002 nel programma Italiani nel mondo presentato da Pippo Baudo e poi, per l'ultima volta, in un filmato girato nel suo studio che verrà proiettato solo per il pubblico del teatro Ambra Jovinelli di Roma dove, nel dicembre 2002, verrà organizzata una serata in suo onore. La morte Colpito da tumore due anni prima, afflitto durante l'intera stagione invernale da forme di polmonite e bronchite, Alberto Sordi si spegne nella notte del 24 febbraio 2003, all'età di 82 anni. La salma, sottoposta ad imbalsamazione, viene traslata nella sala delle armi del Campidoglio, dove per due giorni riceve l'omaggio ininterrotto di una folla immensa; il 27 febbraio si svolgono i funerali solenni nella Basilica di San Giovanni in Laterano, davanti a circa 500 000 persone. Sordi riposa oggi nella sua tomba di famiglia, presso il cimitero monumentale del Verano. Estremamente riservato, l'unica relazione che si conosce è quella durata nove anni con l'attrice Andreina PagnaniNon si è mai sposato, giustificando tale scelta con la nota argomentazione «Che mi metto un'estranea in casa?».. Ha vissuto sempre nella villa di Via Druso a Roma insieme alle sorelle Savina (deceduta nel 1972) e Aurelia (nata nel 1917), con il fratello Giuseppe (1915 – 1990), suo amministratore e con la segretaria Annunziata, che oggi sovrintende il suo archivio personale. Riconoscimenti Premi cinematografici ;Mostra del cinema di Venezia *1995: Leone d'oro alla carriera *2001: Premio Pietro Bianchi ;Festival di Berlino *1972: Orso d'Argento per il miglior attore - Detenuto in attesa di giudizio ;Premio Golden Globe *1964: miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale - Il diavolo ;David di Donatello *1960: miglior attore protagonista - La grande guerra *1961: miglior attore protagonista - Tutti a casa *1966: miglior attore protagonista - Fumo di Londra *1969: miglior attore protagonista - Il medico della mutua *1972: miglior attore protagonista - Detenuto in attesa di giudizio *1973: miglior attore protagonista - Lo scopone scientifico *1977: miglior attore protagonista - Un borghese piccolo piccolo *1984: Targa speciale *1990: David speciale *1994: David speciale alla carriera *1999: David alla carriera ;Nastri d'argento *1954: miglior attore non protagonista - I vitelloni *1956: miglior attore protagonista - Lo scapolo *1960: miglior attore protagonista - La grande guerra *1977: miglior attore protagonista - Un borghese piccolo piccolo Onorificenze Tributi Il 7 dicembre 2003 è stata intitolata al grande attore la restaurata Galleria Colonna a Roma, divenuta Galleria Alberto Sordi. Ad Alberto Sordi è stato dedicato il film del 2003 di Ettore Scola Gente di Roma. La città di Grosseto ha dedicato ad Alberto Sordi una via nel nuovo quartiere del Casalone, così come successo a Pirri (CA), a Noceto (PR), a Jesolo (VE) e a Castiglioncello (LI), dove frequentemente trascorreva le sue vacanze e gli hanno dedicato un lungomare. Nel 2011 il Bif&st di Bari ha assegnato un Premio intitolato ad Alberto Sordi per il miglior attore non protagonista tra i film del festival. Ad Alberto Sordi è stata dedicata una scuola a Roma, la scuola secondaria di primo grado “Alberto Sordi”Scuola Alberto Sordi, nata dall'unione delle Scuole Medie Statali "PierLuigi Nervi" di Piazzale Hegel e "Giacomo Puccini” di Piazza Giuseppe Gola. Filmografia Attore cinematografico nel film Il segno di Venere (1955)]] ne La grande guerra (1959)]] e Nino Manfredi nel film Crimen (1960)]] in Riusciranno i nostri eroi a ritrovare l'amico misteriosamente scomparso in Africa? (1968)]] ne'' Lo scopone scientifico'' (1972)]] in una scena del film Un borghese piccolo piccolo (1977)]] *''Scipione l'africano, regia di Carmine Gallone (1937) *Il feroce Saladino, regia di Mario Bonnard (1937) *La principessa Tarakanova, regia di Mario Soldati (1938) *La notte delle beffe, regia di Carlo Campogalliani (1939) *Cuori nella tormenta, regia di Carlo Campogalliani (1940) (doppiato da Gualtiero De Angelis) *Le signorine della villa accanto, regia di Gian Paolo Rosmino (1941) *Giarabub, regia di Goffredo Alessandrini (1942) *La signorina, regia di László Kish (1942) *I tre aquilotti, regia di Mario Mattoli (1942) *Casanova farebbe così!, regia di Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia (1942) *Sant'Elena, piccola isola, regia di Renato Simoni e Umberto Scarpelli (1943) *Chi l'ha visto?, regia di Goffredo Alessandrini (1943) *Tre ragazze cercano marito, regia di Duilio Coletti (1944) *Circo equestre Za-bum'' (episodio Galop finale al circo), regia di Mario Mattoli (1944) *''L'innocente Casimiro, regia di Carlo Campogalliani (1945) *Le miserie del signor Travet, regia di Mario Soldati (1945) *Il Passatore, regia di Duilio Coletti (1946) (doppiato da Carlo Romano) *Il delitto di Giovanni Episcopo, regia di Alberto Lattuada (1947) *Il vento m'ha cantato una canzone, regia di Camillo Mastrocinque (1947) *Che tempi!, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1948) *Sotto il sole di Roma, regia di Renato Castellani (1948) *Mamma mia che impressione!, regia di Roberto Savarese (1951) (anche produzione, soggetto e sceneggiatura) *Cameriera bella presenza offresi..., regia di Giorgio Pàstina (1951) *Totò e i re di Roma, regia di Steno e Mario Monicelli (1951) *È arrivato l'accordatore (Zero in amore), regia di Duilio Coletti (1952) *Lo sceicco bianco, regia di Federico Fellini (1952) *Giovinezza, regia di Giorgio Pàstina (1952) *I vitelloni, regia di Federico Fellini (1953) *Canzoni, canzoni, canzoni'' (episodio Io cerco la Titina), regia di Domenico Paolella (1953) (rieditato nel 1962, con sequenze aggiunte, col titolo Canzoni di ieri, canzoni di oggi, canzoni di domani) *''Ci troviamo in galleria, regia di Mauro Bolognini (1953) (voce) *L'incantevole nemica, regia di Claudio Gora (1953) (voce) *Due notti con Cleopatra, regia di Mario Mattoli (1953) *Amori di mezzo secolo'' (episodio Dopoguerra 1920), regia di Mario Chiari (1953) *''Un giorno in pretura, regia di Steno (1953) (anche sceneggiatura) *Tempi nostri'' (episodio Scusi, ma...), regia di Alessandro Blasetti (1954) (episodio mancante nella versione originaria del film, ritrovato e proiettato nel 2004) *''Il matrimonio, regia di Antonio Petrucci (1954) *Via Padova 46, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1954) (ritrovato nel 2003 e rieditato con il titolo ''Lo scocciatore) *''Tripoli, bel suol d'amore'' (conosciuto anche come I quattro bersaglieri), regia di Ferruccio Cerio (1954) *''Gran varietà'' (episodio Fregoli), regia di Domenico Paolella (1954) *''Allegro squadrone, regia di Paolo Moffa (1954) *Il seduttore, regia di Franco Rossi (1954) *Accadde al commissariato, regia di Giorgio Simonelli (1954) *Una parigina a Roma, regia di Erich Kobler (1954) *Un americano a Roma, regia di Steno (1954) (anche sceneggiatura) *L'arte di arrangiarsi, regia di Luigi Zampa (1955) *Faccia da mascalzone, regia di Raffaele Andreassi (1955) *Il segno di Venere, regia di Dino Risi (1955) *Buonanotte... avvocato!, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1955) (sceneggiatura) *Un eroe dei nostri tempi, regia di Mario Monicelli (1955) *La bella di Roma, regia di Luigi Comencini (1955) *Accadde al penitenziario, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1955) *Bravissimo, regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1955) *Piccola posta, regia di Steno (1955) *Lo scapolo, regia di Antonio Pietrangeli (1955) *I pappagalli, regia di Bruno Paolinelli (1955) *Guardia, guardia scelta, brigadiere e maresciallo, regia di Mauro Bolognini (1956) *Mio figlio Nerone, regia di Steno (1956) *Mi permette, babbo!, regia di Mario Bonnard (1956) *Era di venerdì 17, regia di Mario Soldati (1956) *Arrivano i dollari!, regia di Mario Costa (1956) *Souvenir d'Italie, regia di Antonio Pietrangeli (1957) *Il conte Max, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1957) (anche sceneggiatura) *Addio alle armi'' (A Farewell to Arms), regia di Charles Vidor (1957) *''Il medico e lo stregone, regia di Mario Monicelli (1957) *Ladro lui, ladra lei, regia di Luigi Zampa (1957) (anche sceneggiatura) *Il marito, regia di Nanni Loy e Gianni Puccini (1957) (anche soggetto e sceneggiatura) *Fortunella, regia di Eduardo De Filippo (1958) *Domenica è sempre domenica, regia di Camillo Mastrocinque (1958) (sceneggiatura) *La vedova elettrica'' (Le septième ciel), regia di Raymond Bernard (1958) *''Venezia, la luna e tu, regia di Dino Risi (1958) *Racconti d'estate, regia di Gianni Franciolini (1958) (anche sceneggiatura) *Nella città l'inferno, regia di Renato Castellani (1958) *Il giovane leone'' (Oh, que Mambo!), regia di John Berry (1959) *''Policarpo, ufficiale di scrittura, regia di Mario Soldati (1959) (apparizione) *Il moralista, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1959) *I magliari, regia di Francesco Rosi (1959) *Vacanze d'inverno, regia di Camillo Mastrocinque (1959) *Costa Azzurra, regia di Vittorio Sala (1959) *La grande guerra, regia di Mario Monicelli (1959) *Il vedovo, regia di Dino Risi (1959) *Brevi amori a Palma di Majorca, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1959) *Gastone, regia di Mario Bonnard (1959) *Tutti a casa, regia di Luigi Comencini (1960) *Il vigile, regia di Luigi Zampa (1960) *Crimen, regia di Mario Camerini (1960) *I due nemici, regia di Guy Hamilton (1961) *Il giudizio universale, regia di Vittorio De Sica (1961) *Una vita difficile, regia di Dino Risi (1961) *Il commissario, regia di Luigi Comencini (1962) *Mafioso, regia di Alberto Lattuada (1962) *Il diavolo, regia di Gian Luigi Polidoro (1963) *Il boom, regia di Vittorio De Sica (1963) *Il maestro di Vigevano, regia di Elio Petri (1963) *Tentazioni proibite, regia di Osvaldo Civirani (1963) (apparizione) *La mia signora, regia di Tinto Brass, Luigi Comencini e Mauro Bolognini (1964) *Il disco volante, regia di Tinto Brass (1964) *Risate all'italiana, regia di (1964) *I tre volti'' (episodio Latin lover), regia di Franco Indovina (1965) (anche sceneggiatura) *''Quei temerari sulle macchine volanti'' (Those magnificent men in their flying machines, or: how I flew from London to Paris in 25 hours and 11 minutes), regia di Ken Annakin (1965) *''I complessi'' (episodio Guglielmo il dentone), regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1965) (anche soggetto e sceneggiatura) *''Thrilling'' (episodio L'autostrada del sole), regia di Carlo Lizzani (1965) *''Made in Italy'' (2º episodio del 2º capitolo, La famiglia), regia di Nanni Loy (1965) *''Fumo di Londra'' (1966) (anche regia) *''I nostri mariti'' (episodio Il marito di Roberta), regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1966) *''Le fate'' (episodio Fata Marta), regia di Antonio Pietrangeli (1966) *''Scusi, lei è favorevole o contrario?'' (1966) (anche regia) *''Le streghe'' (episodio Senso civico), regia di Mauro Bolognini (1967) *''Un italiano in America'' (1967) (anche regia) *''Il medico della mutua, regia di Luigi Zampa (1968) *Riusciranno i nostri eroi a ritrovare l'amico misteriosamente scomparso in Africa?, regia di Ettore Scola (1968) *Amore mio aiutami'' (1969) (anche regia) *''Nell'anno del Signore, regia di Luigi Magni (1969) *Il prof. dott. Guido Tersilli primario della clinica Villa Celeste convenzionata con le mutue, regia di Luciano Salce (1969) *Contestazione generale'' (episodio Il prete), regia di Luigi Zampa (1970) *''Il presidente del Borgorosso Football Club, regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1970) (anche sceneggiatura) *Le coppie'' (episodi La camera, anche regia, e Il leone, regia di Vittorio De Sica) (1970) *''Detenuto in attesa di giudizio, regia di Nanni Loy (1971) *Bello, onesto, emigrato Australia sposerebbe compaesana illibata, regia di Luigi Zampa (1971) *Lo scopone scientifico, regia di Luigi Comencini (1972) *La più bella serata della mia vita, regia di Ettore Scola (1972) *Roma, regia di Federico Fellini (1972) (apparizione non accreditata e in seguito tagliata al montaggio) *Anastasia mio fratello, regia di Steno (1973) (anche sceneggiatura) *Polvere di stelle'' (1973) (anche regia) *''Finché c'è guerra c'è speranza'' (1974) (anche regia) *''Di che segno sei?'' (episodio Il fuoco), regia di Sergio Corbucci (1975) (anche sceneggiatura) *''E il Casanova di Fellini?'' regia di Gianfranco Angelucci e Liliana Betti (1975) *''Un sorriso uno schiaffo un bacio in bocca'' regia di Mario Morra (1975 *''Il comune senso del pudore'' (primo episodio) (1976) (anche regia) *''Quelle strane occasioni'' (episodio L'ascensore), regia di Luigi Comencini (1976) *''Un borghese piccolo piccolo, regia di Mario Monicelli (1977) *I nuovi mostri'' (episodi Pronto Soccorso, Come una regina e L'elogio funebre), regia di Mario Monicelli, Dino Risi ed Ettore Scola (1977) *''Dove vai in vacanza?'' (episodio Le vacanze intelligenti) (1978) (anche regia) *''L'ingorgo, regia di Luigi Comencini (1978) *Il testimone'' (Le témoin), regia di Jean-Pierre Mocky (1978) (anche sceneggiatura) *''Il malato immaginario, regia di Tonino Cervi (1979) *Io e Caterina'' (1980) (anche regia) *''Il marchese del Grillo, regia di Mario Monicelli (1981) *Io so che tu sai che io so'' (1982) (anche regia) *''In viaggio con papà'' (1982) (anche regia) *''Il tassinaro'' (1983) (anche regia) *''I bersaglieri'' (1983) regia di Corrado Prisco (corto) *''Bertoldo, Bertoldino e Cacasenno, regia di Mario Monicelli (1984) *Tutti dentro'' (1984) (anche regia) *''Sono un fenomeno paranormale, regia di Sergio Corbucci (1985) *Troppo forte, regia di Carlo Verdone (1985) (anche sceneggiatura) *Un tassinaro a New York'' (1987) (anche regia) *''Una botta di vita, regia di Enrico Oldoini (1989) *L'avaro, regia di Tonino Cervi (1990) *In nome del popolo sovrano, regia di Luigi Magni (1990) *Vacanze di Natale '91, regia di Enrico Oldoini (1991) (anche soggetto e sceneggiatura) *Assolto per aver commesso il fatto'' (1992) (anche regia) *''Nestore, l'ultima corsa'' (1994) (anche regia) *''Romanzo di un giovane povero, regia di Ettore Scola (1995) *Incontri proibiti'' (1998) (anche regia) (ripresentato nel 2002 con diverso montaggio e con il titolo Sposami papà) Attore televisivo *''I promessi sposi, regia di Salvatore Nocita (1989) Regista e sceneggiatore cinematografico *Fumo di Londra'' (1966) *''Scusi, lei è favorevole o contrario?'' (1966) *''Un italiano in America'' (1967) *''Amore mio aiutami'' (1969) *''Le coppie'' (episodio La camera) (1970) *''Polvere di stelle'' (1973) *''Finché c'è guerra c'è speranza'' (1974) *''Il comune senso del pudore'' (1976) *''Dove vai in vacanza?'' (episodio Le vacanze intelligenti) (1978) *''Io e Caterina'' (1980) *''Io so che tu sai che io so'' (1982) *''In viaggio con papà'' (1982) *''Il tassinaro'' (1983) *''Tutti dentro'' (1984) *''Un tassinaro a New York'' (1987) *''Assolto per aver commesso il fatto'' (1992) *''Nestore, l'ultima corsa'' (1994) *''Incontri proibiti'' (1998) (ripresentato nel 2002 con diverso montaggio e col titolo Sposami papà) Doppiatore cinematografico Film di Stanlio & Ollio (solo lungometraggi) *''Muraglie'' (Pardon Us), regia di James Parrott (1931) (voce di Oliver Hardy) allegato all'inizio de I due legionari (Beau Hunks) *''Il compagno B'' (Pack Up Your Troubles), regia di George Marshall e Raymond McCarey (1932) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Fra Diavolo'' (The Devil's Brother), regia di Hal Roach e Charley Rogers (1933) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''I figli del deserto'' (Sons of the Desert), regia di William A. Seiter (1933) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Nel paese delle meraviglie'' - Il Villaggio Incantato (Babes in Toyland - March of the Wooden Soldiers), regia di Gus Meins e Charley Rogers (1934) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''La ragazza di Boemia'' - Noi siamo zingarelli (The Bohemian Girl), regia di James W. Horne e Charley Rogers (1936) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Avventura a Vallechiara'' (Swiss Miss), regia di John G. Blystone (1938) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Vent'anni dopo'' - Stanlio & Ollio teste dure (Block-Heads), regia di John G. Blystone (1938) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''I diavoli volanti'' (The Flying Deuces), regia di A. Edward Sutherland (1939) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Noi siamo le colonne'' (A Chump at Oxford), regia di Alfred Goulding (1940) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''C'era una volta un piccolo naviglio'' (Saps at Sea), regia di Gordon Douglas (1940) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Ciao amici!'' (Great Guns), regia di Monty Banks (1941) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Sim salà bim'' (A-Hauting We Will Go), regia di Alfred L. Werker (1942) (voce di Oliver Hardy) - il doppiaggio è andato perduto *''Il nemico ci ascolta'' (Air Raid Wardens), regia di Edward Sedgwick (1943) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Gli allegri imbroglioni'' (Jitterbugs), regia di Malcolm St. Clair (1943) (voce di Oliver Hardy) *''Atollo K'' (Atoll K - Utopia - Robinson Crusoeland), regia di Leo Joannon (1951) (voce di Oliver Hardy) Altri film *''Casablanca, regia di Michael Curtiz (1942) (voce di Curt Bois) *La valle del destino'' (The Valley of Decision), regia di Tay Garnett (1945) (voce di Preston Foster) *''Il bandito senza nome'' (Somewhere in the Night), regia di Joseph L. Mankiewicz (1946) (voce di Sheldon Leonard) *''La scala a chiocciola'' (The Spiral Staircase), regia di Robert Siodmak (1946) (voce di Gordon Oliver) *''Abbasso la ricchezza!, regia di Gennaro Righelli (1946) (voce di Vittorio Mottini) *La vita è meravigliosa'' (It's a Wonderful Life), regia di Frank Capra (1946) (voce dell'autista di taxi) *''La città del jazz'' (New Orleans), regia di Arthur Lubin (1947) (voce di Woody Herman) *''Perdutamente'' (Humoresque), regia di Jean Negulesco (1947) (voce di Craig Stevens) *''Il massacro di Fort Apache'' (Fort Apache), regia di John Ford (1948) (voce di Pedro Armendáriz) *''Ladri di biciclette, regia di Vittorio De Sica (1948) (voce del venditore di biciclette, attore non identificato) *Il cervello di Frankenstein'' (Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein), regia di Charles Barton (1948) (voce di Charles Bradstreet) *''Domenica d'agosto, regia di Luciano Emmer (1949) (voce di Marcello Mastroianni) *Cronaca di un amore, regia di Michelangelo Antonioni (1950) (voce di Franco Fabrizi) *Prima comunione, regia di Alessandro Blasetti (1950) (voce fuori campo del narratore) *I pinguini ci guardano, regia di Guido Leoni (1956) (voce fuori campo di un animale) Teatrografìa Attore teatrale *1936-1937: ''San Giovanni, Compagnia di Aldo Fabrizi e Anna Fougez *1938-1939: Ma in campagna è un'altra... rosa, Compagnia di Guido Riccioli e Nanda Primavera *1941-1942: Tutto l'oro del mondo, Compagnia di Guido Fineschi e Maria Donati *1942-1943: Teatro della caricatura, accanto a Fanfulla *1943-1944: Ritorna Za-Bum, di Marcello Marchesi, regìa di Mario Mattòli *''Sai che ti dico?, di Marcello Marchesi, regìa di Mario Mattòli *1944-1945: ''Un mondo di armonie, rivista musicale di Alberto Semprini *''Imputati... alziamoci!, di Michele Galdieri *1945-1946: ''Soffia so'..., di Pietro Garinei e Sandro Giovannini *''Soffia so'... n. 2, di Pietro Garinei e Sandro Giovannini *1947-1948: ''E lui dice..., di Benecoste, regìa di Oreste Biancoli e Adolfo Celi *1952-1953: Gran baraonda, di Pietro Garinei e Sandro Giovannini, accanto a Wanda Osiris Compositore e cantante *1966: You never told me (Sordi - Piccioni) cantata da Lydia MacDonald nel film Fumo di Londra e in italiano da Mina col titolo Breve amore *1966: Richmond bridge (Sordi - Piccioni) cantata da Lydia MacDonald nel film Fumo di Londra *1970: Il presidente del Borgorosso Football Club (Sordi - Piccioni) - tema del film omonimo *1973: Ma 'ndo... Hawaii? (Sordi - Piccioni) cantata da Alberto Sordi e Monica Vitti nel film Polvere di stelle *1981: E va'... E va'... (Claudio Mattone). *1981: Mia cara Olimpia... (Sordi - Nicola Piovani) - breve versione cantata della Gavotta di Olimpia tema del film Il marchese del Grillo Discografia *1971: Alberto Sordi (RCA Italiana, PSL 10514) *2004: Storia di un italiano *2006: Le più belle canzoni di Alberto Sordi Conduzioni televisive *''Partecipazione straordinaria, regia di Salvatore Baldazzi (1979) *Storia di un italiano'' (1979-1981-1986) Programmi radiofonici *''La fu signora suocera'', farsa in un atto di Georges Feydeau, con Laura Carli, Stefano Sibaldi, Alberto Sordi, Zoe Incrocci, regia di Alberto Casella, trasmessa il 28 febbraio (1949) nella rete rossa RAI *''Vi parla Alberto Sordi'', appuntamento settimanale (1950) Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale della Fondazione Alberto Sordi *Sito ufficiale *Alberto Sordi doppiatore * * * Categoria:Comici italiani Categoria:Doppiatori italiani Categoria:Golden Globe per il miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale Categoria:David di Donatello per il miglior attore protagonista Categoria:Cineasti legati a Roma Categoria:Personalità commemorate con funerali di Stato Categoria:Cavalieri di gran croce OMRI Categoria:Benemeriti della cultura e dell'arte Categoria:Nastri d'argento al migliore attore protagonista Categoria:Nastri d'argento al migliore attore non protagonista Categoria:Attori legati a Roma Categoria:Sepolti nel cimitero del Verano